Disney Imagineers
by CiestaStreamerPooka
Summary: Six teenagers on vacation at Disney World get called to save the park and restore it's stolen energy hidden all over the area. But as reality and fantasy collide, they soon discover that the villains and other dangers are actually the least of their problems as the true enemy is keeping 'itself' in the shadows...R&R, please!


Note: Hey, guys. Well, if this is up, then my fanfiction scheduele is…non-existent. Sorry, but I can't control when and what I write, so while I adore every watch and favorite I get, don't expect a pattern or set date for anything of mine.

I've always wanted to do something Disney related, but ideas kept bouncing back and forth until I read CurlyFirefly's fanfiction, The Disney Game. Her premise was sort of what I wanted to do, but I wanted to base it in the 'real world', as in, our reality. Thinking harder on it, I began to think and work out something similar (though I asked for permission as it was her idea), and she was awesome enough to offer help if I needed it!

Anyway, thanks, CurlyFirefly, and all of my viewers! Read, review, and critique!

All characters and locations outside of my own are © of Disney

Ch. 1- Vacation to the Happiest Place on Earth

Cleveland, Ohio

Taking his seat, the red jeep pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road, the familiar and welcoming suburban homes passing by, almost as if they were bidding him farewell. The young, African American teenager stretched his long legs upward before bending them slightly to let them rest on the rest of the back seat. It paid to be an only child. Scratch that, it paid to be an only child with not one C on his final grades!

"Savor it Toby, you deserve it." His father happily declared, Toby merely nodding in agreement before he found himself slowly yet steadily dozing off again, his shaved head resting against one of the three pillows brought with them in the inevitable case either of them felt tired.

"Don't fall asleep yet, honey!" he heard his mother's voice call out, slender fingers gently pulling his skin to rouse him from his daze. "Save that for the plane."

"Sorry mom." He groggily muttered, grabbing his phone and immediately going to his music playlist.

Toby couldn't help it: while he saw this year to be his one chance at the football team, it also meant that his already average grades would have to at least KEEP that average with practice, games, or whatever event or fundraiser the school had in mind. He faltered at first, he would admit, but for the most part, he kept his scores at a steady and predicable, but still passing pace. Of course, then came the talk that changed everything. The reward was just too good to pass up. He wanted, no, he HAD to have it. Memories and childhood fantasies played out in his mind since he heard his father say those words, yet what drove him was the catch: no C's. Every day for Toby drove both his body and mind to the brink of near exhaustion. Study, play, study, practice, study, the scheduele and repetitive motions of catching a ball (that didn't even resemble an actual 'ball') and studying material in textbooks nearly had his already throbbing brain explode. Yet here he was, in the car, driving to the airport. The mental and physical strain was all worth it.

'_Yep…' _he thought as _Celebrate Good Times _rang through his headphones, keeping him at least partially awake. Good times were to be had indeed. _'I'm going to Disney World!'_

Atlanta, Georgia

She was doing something right. She had to have been. They wouldn't THINK of even taking her somewhere like this if they didn't feel 'that' way for her, and for an entire week!

"Melanie, are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm okay, Deborah!" the Latino girl retorted nervously, twirling her short, curly, brown locks. Sure, she was spacing out at the moment at the strangeness of the situation, but if her suspicions were correct, she couldn't blow this chance! She couldn't!

"You got the list, Ryan?" a girl of lighter skin and a blonde up do around the same age as Melanie inquired, he leaning over and presenting his phone, his bowl-cut, brown hair swishing slightly from the speed he moved.

"As if I wouldn't, Dakota!"

"You kids do everything digitally these days, don't you?"

"Afraid so, dad." The boy replied, going to listen to his music, the lighter skinned girl doing the same.

Melanie glanced at each of them, then to the two adults driving the car, then to her. It didn't take long to see who was the immediate 'oddball' amongst them. She remembered asking them as to 'why' they would take her, someone with no relation along with their family all the way to Orlando. Even as they soon got into houseless landscapes and mountainous ranges running alongside them as they drove, the question still prodded and clawed at her mind.

Could they maybe be 'the ones'?

At this point, she would've passed it off as wishful thinking to declare such a thing, but an action such as this, something HAD to be up, it just HAD to!

Yet, the all-too-familiar panging doubt in her chest brought her elevation down to the ground. She couldn't get her hopes up THAT high. Not just yet.

As the van continued to go down further and further, those wishful thoughts couldn't help but rise up again, a small smile curling on her lips.

Jupiter, Florida

Bobby would be smiling, really, he WOULD be the happiest teenager on the planet if not for the…'young lady' sitting next to him, lying on her back and legs bent over the top of the seat. Studying her and then himself, he couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. Here he was, calmly playing himself a good game of Tetris, sitting upright and concentrating on the shifting blocks and score count while his (regrettably) newest acquaintance of the past year was quite literally sitting backwards (with her seatbelt forcibly on as her mother commanded), her long rat's nest of blonde hair grazing the floorboard and creating a small spread. He shifted his attention back to his game; he might as well enjoy the freedom he has left before he 'officially' became related to her.

Michelle tilted her sunglasses to view the tightly compacted boy beside her, she inwardly scowling at the sight of him. He kept his legs and arms so tightly together to avoid being anywhere near her, she knew it! Sitting all proper for mom and 'dad', smiling whenever they looked back at them, all to devour and absorb their praise and attention.

'_Suck up.' _She would've openly stated had not the two adults driving been present at the time.

She could tell that from the second they got in the car, he would do everything to show her that, in his and their view, he was better than her. He would be the 'good' child in their eyes while she would have to carry the less desirable role.

Oh, when they weren't looking, she was going to have such sweet vengeance, and on this vacation, she was going to have the utmost joy in doing so in whatever amount of freedom she had left before becoming 'officially' related to him.

Dallas, Texas

From one location to another, he sighed. At least he KNEW this one would be temporary. But despite the promised delight of 'fun and fancy free' as it was declared, he still couldn't see the purpose or point in any of it. If anything, it was just another attempt to deny reality.

"You feeling okay, Brandon?" a soft voice asked, she shifting around and looking to the dark-skinned Pilipino teenager resting his head against the glass door.

"M'fine, Mika." He sighed, his considerably young aunt nodding in reply.

"Ah, he's just saving his voice for Big Thunder Mountain" a far older man chuckled heartily, turning down to park at a rest stop.

Brandon rolled his eyes, yet like his aunt, he wasn't annoyed or angered by them. If anything, he was actually having difficulty containing his excitement. Of all places, Grandpa Spencer and Aunt Mika decide to take him along on their annual vacation to somewhere out of state, and the destination was the 'Happiest Place on Earth'.

"Maybe we should hold rides like that, dad." Mika quietly whispered, she motioning to Brandon, the old man nodding in agreement having just remembered.

It was a shame; Brandon was hoping they would forget. His source of affliction steadily beating in his chest, his eyes drooped as he felt boredom becoming a rather effective tool in making someone tired.

'_Well, at least sleeping work overexert it too much' _he echoed in his mind as the slowly approaching, peaceful black void was ripped from him by a loud, boisterous voice.

"You want a burger, scout?"

Orlando, Florida

Toby

His chocolate brown eyes opened wide as the car drove forward, the arching sign ahead with beautifully decorative cursive writing welcoming them inside.

_Walt Disney World_

_Where Dreams Come True_

"Magic Kingdom, here we come!" his mother shouted excitably, the woman more than double his age jumping up in her seat.

"Geez, Jessica! Didn't think your inner seven-year old would come out that quick!" his father exclaimed, chuckling heartily as he received a light punch to his shoulder.

"Oh, don't act like you're the 'mature' one here, Boo! Who was the one who said they couldn't wait to fill their camera with every character in the park?"

The dreaded nickname? Oh, it was on now.

Melanie

"You've been quiet. What's wrong?"

Melanie woke from her pondering state, immediately presenting her teeth in a grin to dissuade her current caretakers from suspecting anything.

"Nothing! I'm…I'm just thinking about what rides we should do first."

"Well…" Ryan pulled out his digital checklist and began listing down whatever everyone was spouting out.

Melanie herself began to shout out names and locations, the worry and anxiousness dissipating if even briefly. If anything, at least it let her pretend she was 'part' of the family.

Bobby

"Michelle!" he called out, the still upside down girl, her headphones blasting with whatever pop music he was sure would make him vomit in his mouth. His father and her mother out of the car and registering for a room at the moment, his lips curled, delighted slightly he could get away with this.

Michelle

"OW!" she blurted out, a finger having flicked her in the center of her forehead. She slumped back, her sitting position ruined as her head met the floorboard and destroyed the peaceful 'zone' she had created thanks to Hoku's _Perfect Day_. Michelle didn't even get a chance to shout a word at her 'flicker' as he had already made his exit out of the car. Whatever. It WAS going to be a perfect few days. For her, anyway.

Brandon

"You need help there, kiddo?" Grandpa Seth asked, noticing the lean boy struggling slightly to haul his two bags up down the hall.

"No thanks! I got it!" he yelled, waving to assure the old man he was fine. '_It's not like I'm made of glass, you know.'_

Mika reached into her purse to pull her card key out, which lead to her hand literally digging through every available space that was in the small bag, feeling for something small and flat.

"It's in your pocket." Brandon stated, the woman looking towards her pants and noticing an angular bulge in the back pocket.

?

"Well, is everything ready for tonight?"

"Ready as it'll ever be, a' yuck!"

"Well, all that's left now is to see who it'll be."

"Aw, phooey! Why can't we just do it ourselves?"

"That's what I want to know too. Why do we need…whoever these people are?"

"Because the barrier's been broken! We can't access the world outside and not be seen anymore! Plus, we've lost contact with everyone outside the Magic Kingdom!"

The sound of a shifting door drew all of the speaker's attention, another figure entering the room, the sound of four legs running in resonating throughout the chamber.

"Ah, there you are. Got lost again?" the speaker gave his newly joined companion a pat on the head. "Good job, boy."

"Roof, roof!" he happily barked, he obeying his master's hand motion to sit.

The figure gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, boss. Course, you know how big even this one section is."

"Well, even then, I hope you're prepared for the speech tonight. We don't know who exactly will respond well enough to the special 'surprise' in the parade tonight."

Toby

The flowerbed 'stared' into his own eyes, welcoming him into the metropolis it called its humble, yet expansive abode. He would be lying if he didn't say he was just exited. He was living on Cloud Nine with as large as an adrenaline rush his muscular, but still developing body would allow before overloading. Even then, he felt as if he could explode. His eyes surveyed and scanned the entire area of the ticket gate, he then catching his father toying with and loading a (rather outdated by his standards) camera.

"You're getting your pictures with that, dad?" he questioned with a light laugh, as his father clearly never went anywhere without his coveted iPhone tucked in his pocket.

"Oh, you laugh, but this camera here is what I used to take your baby pictures, sport."

"Dad! Not so loud!"

"Well, still. I took a snapshot of everything since you popped out of your mother, and I'm gonna take even more with this 'till I'm in the grave."

"Hey, you two!" both of them turned to see an excitable, yet jittery woman holding three tickets in her hand.

"If I miss getting a spot at riding Dumbo, I'm dragging you both on Small World!"

Melanie

She struggled to keep up with the boy, who had his hand gripped tightly around her wrist as he ran towards the Jungle Cruise, yet thankfully the line was still at a reasonably long length to get him to cease in his speed.

"You okay? Sorry if I got carried away." Ryan apologized, seeing the girl's face give a reassuring smile as if almost on cue.

"Oh no! It's fine! Besides…" she breathed out, still winded. Of course she was okay. She had to be if she wanted to make the perfect impression for him.

Melanie allowed her lungs to intake the abundant oxygen surrounding her: hot and humid, yes, but it was still air. As the two of them moved forward, the surrounding greenery and faux recordings of the rainforest drew her in further. Though fake animatronics and a tour guide spouting out jokes that fell into the 'actually funny' and 'completely predicable' categories, she couldn't help but be enthralled at what lay before her. Hopefully it wouldn't be long, she thought, before she would have permission to imagine that the flora and fauna of the uncharted, untouched land of the Earth would grace its presence to her and at her fingertips.

Bobby

"Well, Michelle…looks like your little 'dare' wasn't too carefully thought out." Bobby smirked, as the attraction before him was completely 'kid-safe'.

Before he was off to Tomorrowland with Michelle's mother and her with his father, the girl whispered something of how she had 'dared' him to go onto what was supposedly the ride 'scarier than the Haunted Mansion' (though he didn't even consider THAT ride all that terrifying), ExtraTerrorEstrial: Alien Encounter. He declined, naturally, yet with the constant pestering, jabs and accusations of his cowardice, he had finally had enough of her (as he usually did), and gave into her demands, though he made her take part in her little game as well. It was agreed that if he went on this oh so 'spine-chilling' ride, she would do the same as she would also have to suffer through Snow White's Scary Adventures, a ride she forcefully admitted she dared not step foot in as a child due to all she had heard from her friends from their trip.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain. For ExtraTerrorEstrial had to apparently move out of town due to another alien moving in; a smaller, more blue and cute alien. In truth, Alice, Michelle's mother, had suggested the ride in the first place, and though it wasn't what she challenged him to, it would be bad form to come back with nothing to tell. Unfortunate he couldn't call her to tell her of the need to change plans as he and Alice were already inside…

Michelle

The pleasant image of Snow White and the nameless Prince being reunited and riding off together did nothing to still Michelle's pumping heart as the ride came at it's exit. The bar holding her down (and preventing her escape) lifted up, and she quickly made haste in getting out of the buggy, her body chilled and nerves still wracked from what she was forced to witness inside the ride bearing the face of possibly Disney's most innocent princess.

"Oh, Bobby…you had BETTER make good on your end!" she snarled under her breath. Rather, she tried to snarl, but it came out more like a shaky whimper.

Along with shaking, she felt like mentally kicking herself at her behavior. It was a ride! A ride based off a movie that she could proudly declare didn't scare her in the slightest to her kindergarten class, yet whether from the years of mental images of horror and the retelling of her friend's experiences, the ride with no dips, loops, or drops of any kind had her shaking like a leaf. She needed something, ANYTHING to get her to calm down (and ease her bruised ego). Her trembling legs carried her forward when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her heart jump; yet the element was definitely not fear.

Though the area was crowded already and the line extensive, she WAS going there. Before her was the colorful area of water sprinklers and soft, squishy material to run around on from her youth, yet the nostalgia didn't maker her inner child sing. What caught her eye was the certain, red-haired mermaid posing with similarly admiring young girls.

'_Ariel…'_

She saw herself in them, only maximized to the highest power she could think of. As much she herself wanted to go over, she banished the thought as even she felt that a teenager walking in and being surrounded by five year olds would look 'weird', she could at least grant herself the privilege of watching from afar.

Brandon

How thrilling! How exhilarating! He was walking through what he could readily assume was a life-size Barbie Dream House, the heart shaped gate and abundance of pink everywhere only cementing his judgments further. Some far younger children, namely girls dressed in the 'owner's' signature circular ears and bow were going crazy over the fridge and inflatable cake in the oven, all the while the mouse's high, feminine voice played over and over again of how she oh so enjoyed the company. He tried to keep a neutral expression, yet his frustration was weaning through. It wasn't due to the location, far from it, as he went in knowing FULL well that 'Minnie's House' was more suited for the young girls amongst him exploring the place as if searching for buried treasure. Buried treasure…that's were he had originally wanted to be off to. But due to the suggestion of Aunt Mika, she and Grandpa Seth, they would all go together after the lines had died down for the Pirates of the Caribbean. Until then, he was stationed here at Toontown, surrounded by overly large, plastic eyed costumed characters with gaping, smiling mouths.

That didn't bother him. What bothered him were the stray words he heard his aunt whisper to his grandfather just a little too loudly about him not needing to be too excited lest he 'have another accident again'. The last 'accident' he had was when he was thirteen, and that was due to someone tackling him too hard in that very specific place when he and his friends were roughhousing in the yard!

He made his way out of the pink house and took notice to a small coaster with carts that were shaped to resemble a plane going down a small drop, children's excited (and some terrified) screams as gravity pulled them forward. Well, it was a better thrill than another house occupied by another mouse and a tree house occupied by two chipmunks.

Toby

"And that's a wrap!" his father exclaimed, the camera going back to resting around his neck and Toby moving away from the oversized Mickey Mouse, giving a small wave goodbye.

"Well, where to next?" he asked, though truthfully, he was becoming somewhat worn by the constant running around and ride interruptions due to his father's insistence to capture his son with 'everyone in the park'.

"Well…" the older man only meekly grinned, holding up the camera. "Truth be told, sport, I'm all outta film."

"As I suspected he would be." His mother called out, both of them shifting to see her dripping wet yet still keeping her face in a youthful grin.

"Splash Mountain?"

"What else? Oh, that reminds me! We gotta hurry!" she rushed over and grabbed both of them, all three of them quite literally charging out of Toontown. "The parade's about to start!"

All three of them hurried and kept themselves at a steady jogging pace given the already bustling crowd, until all of them began to take places alongside the sides of the road where individual park goers and crew alike were setting themselves aside for the sake of the show. Toby surveyed and studied the growing crowd, one stray face catching his eye. He could identify her due to (though not meaning it offensively) her assumed 'family' being of Caucasian while she was clearly of Hispanic descent. She had somewhat flowing, brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, her head adorned with a green beanie with three pins stuck into the right side. She wore a purple shirt with sleeves that only covered her shoulders, with two necklaces that looped around her neck, one with a golden star and another with a simple, multi-colored bead, the latter of shorter length and coming up above the star. She had a bolder colored cotton jacket of purple wrapped around her waist with grey cargo capris and monochromatic sneakers with a white, rubber welt, laces, and trims.

Melanie

Melanie pushed some hair back behind her left ear, her two earrings gently grazing her finger joints, her eyes wandering around and observing the growing crowd. The multitude of people with their families drew her interest and bursting curiosity. She could easily identify who had their children with them, who was without or expecting, yet what captured and widened her eye were the mixed families. A parent that was off color with their child, or one spouse or child didn't match the others. True, she couldn't identify ALL of them by race alone, yet the factor was a given for the ones she could pinpoint. If anything, it brought forth the nagging, tearing feeling in her chest she had been trying to suppress. She dared not look back at those she was with, lest they see her eyes growing more and more moist.

'_No! Please…you can do this later, just not now!'_

She needed something; ANYTHING to lessen the growing weight that had began to sap the strength from her knees. If they saw she couldn't handle this, maybe they'd prefer to have someone who COULD handle being on a…family vacation.

Her watering eyes searched fruitlessly back and forth until she spotted rather vibrant movement caused by two figures, more specifically, a boy and girl around her age. Both were blonde and had white skin, though the girl presented more of a tan, yet the hair and skin color was where the similarities ended. He wore a denim short sleeve with a collared opening, the grey undershirt having some sort of indistinguishable logo, beige shorts matching with his upper attire and simple, brown shoes. His hair was short enough to still qualify as 'boyish' in her eyes, yet it was fanned out and flipped outward, ending at his neckline and perfectly complementing his azure blue eyes.

The girl he was arguing with was an entirely different case altogether. She wore a white tank top with black rims, a black chocker resting comfortably on her throat and what appeared to be glow sticks fashioned into a necklace positioned to encompass to the beginning of her shoulders. What she believed to be a skirt soon revealed itself to be a 'skort' as the leg of the jean shorts was seen hiding behind the flap kept in place by two silver buttons. She wore two white, athletic looking shoes with blue stripes and trims, her socks ankle length and one nearly ducking under her heel. Day and night wasn't good enough: to compare the boy and girl was to compare an apple to rhubarb: they both existed yet bore no likeness to the other. The girl had her bangs swept to the left side, a blue headband resting atop. She had some of her hair tied back in a messily done small ponytail, the rest of it revealing how wild and feathery her blonde locks were. Yet still, she had enough to spare for two, thin braids being done and shifted behind her ears, her hoop earrings open and ready for viewing. Yet given the active and energetic look of her tawny irises, her appearance suited her well.

Bobby and Michelle

"You totally cheated!"

"Did not! It's not like I could just make them bring the 'scarier' alien back! If anything, Michelle, maybe this is a good time to teach you of the wonders of karma…"

"Oh shut up." She hissed, loud enough for him to hear, yet just enough of a whisper so it wouldn't reach her mother's (or his father's) ears. "It's about to start anyway."

She HATED it when he was right, and she found out that he was almost ALWAYS right (those few moments he wasn't she reveled and treasured with her life). She dared him because she wanted to make him come close to wetting his shorts, yet she was found nearly doing so because of her desire to see him shivering in his shoes. Why was that so wrong? She didn't want to cause bodily harm to him! If anything, wasn't that what 'siblings' were supposed to do? Tease each other? Yet still, she couldn't deny that her conscience was correct in saying that she deserved it.

Bobby, while feeling satisfied upon seeing the confident and prideful girl had gotten herself terrified over a plastic model of an old hag, it was immediately followed by a twinge of guilt. What for though, he wondered. She's the one who provoked him and it serves her right that she got herself freaked out over something so stupid (at the dreaded alien she hoped would frighten him would've at least be somewhat chilling). Yet even then, he knew it didn't look good on his part to enjoy her (though rather irrational) fear.

Throughout their character analysis of themselves, both sets of eyes caught glimpse of someone shuffling with something in his beige shorts pocket, the chain accessory jingling due to the activity. The boy seemed to be of Philippine descent with spiked up hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a camo t-shirt and a black sleeveless zip up sweater jacket, a black wristband resting on his left arm. His brown sneakers shifted and scuffled on the ground beneath as his hand kept toying and messing with whatever interesting object was kept in his pocket.

Brandon

His fingers twirled and held the plastic base of the stray lighter he had found, the object's surface perfectly level and smooth against his somewhat callused hand. His aunt and grandfather had no idea what he was fiddling around with, and if they did, he knew well that they would immediately confiscate if from him. He couldn't understand; he KNEW perfectly well how to use it, and it wasn't like he was going to break it out and start torching the buildings around him!

Despite the ill-conceived notion, ultimately, he kept the movements of his hand at a minimum to not draw their attention. It wasn't much, but the notion he was holding and essentially playing around with an instrument he could use to 'summon' fire at his will and command brought forth a small sense of control. No one was watching him, the presumably 'vulnerable' and 'fragile' boy have such a tool at his fingertips. He was in control of the fire. He had power over the fire.

"You okay there, kiddo?"

"Uh…yeah! Just fine, Grandpa."

"Well, just let us know if this gets to be too much for you, okay?"

"…will do, Aunt Mika."

The second they turned away, his farce smile dropped into an irritated frown. He understood their position perfectly, he truly did, but he wasn't made of glass! The slightest bit of excitement wasn't going to literally 'kill' him!

Before any of the 'excitement' could get started, his curiosity was activated upon seeing someone on the parallel side of him.

An African American boy around his age stood with what he assumed to be his parents, his father holding firm onto an old model camera around his neck and his mother bopping up and down akin to someone ten years younger than either of them. Their presumably more composed child wore a red varsity jacket with white, rolled up sleeves and a black shirt underneath. He wore light jean shorts with black socks and red tennis shoes, white bands going upward to the tongue of the shoe. His black hair was shaved and nearly mere stubble atop his scalp, his large, deep brown eyes shifting back to his parents, then to the crowd, waiting for the show to start.

?

One of the figures in the darkened chamber ran towards the enormous screen, the image of the split crowds of tourists and their families not-so-patiently awaiting their promised parade.

"Everything ready, guys?" the figure squeaked, his two, perfectly spherical ears perking upward.

"Systems are a-go, boss." A far larger, more humanoid shape replied, he turning his chair back to the keyboard he was stationed at, he too observing the screen.

"Who do ya think will be able to see it out of all these here people?" a taller, lankier shape inquired, coming up beside his large eared companion.

"And whoever happens TO see it," a quacking voice spoke, his frustration rising, yet everyone present knew well it was only due to their situation. "How are we going to know they'll be able to doing ANYTHING to help?"

"We haven't even met them yet!" a feminine, confident voice rang out to retort. "We can't go and start making any assumptions! Besides, we've GOT to attract the attention of someone with at least some muscle on them…"

"Isn't THAT making an assumption?" a higher pitched, yet equally feminine voice squeaked out. She looked towards the one bearing ears identical to hers. "I'm not saying I doubt you, but it's true. We don't know WHO we're going to get."

The one she addressed sighed, making his way towards the human feverously typing away at the expansive keyboard.

"You're right, we don't know. We don't know if they'll even come once we send out their invitation. But…" his eyes still gazed upon the screen. "But we don't have any other options. Out there, there's someone with 'his' spark. 'His' strength and tenacity, and…" he halted, his voice on the verge of breaking. No one needed to ask the reason, as even now, every conversation dealing with 'him' brought lingering wounds back "…'his' imagination…"

The room went silent, the big-eared figure's companions beginning to share in his repressed pain. He felt a four-legged shape draw forward and nuzzle against his slightly taller form, he placing a gloved hand on the canine's head in thankfulness. His eyes regaining a slight amount of dryness to them, he looked to the human beside him, nodding in approval.

"Alright, guys. Let's show 'em why this is the place where dreams come true."

Note: So sorry, but I want to limit the chapter sizes to the maximum of 11-12 pages long. What happens next would make it last probably around 16-20. Thank you guys for your support, and hopefully I'll get another one out soon! Thank you all, and thank you, CurlyFirefly!


End file.
